Wish Upon a Mistletoe
by Jasmine of the Forest
Summary: It is time for the old tradition of a winter ball, to mark the first snowfall of the season, to be revived once more. Mistletoe, love and holiday cheer combine to make it a truly memorable day for the heroes of Deltora. Part of the Festive Challenge.


**Disclaimer: Deltora Quest is not the property of me, but of one Emily Rodda.**

Merry belated-Christmas! Have a happy New Year! This story is part of the festive Deltora Quest challenge. If you wish to add your story to this collection, please check out the Challenges thread on the DQ forums for more details!

_Gosh, two fanfics in a week! Got to be some sort of record for me :-). After this one, I will try to finish of _Days of Darkness_, ASAP, so that I can work _The Four Talismans_._

_This one is a little longer than my last challenge fic, and is once more L/J centric. Although, I have kind of fallen in love with the whole Barda/Lindal thing, so they do feature also. Also, this is less light-hearted than my other one-shot, at least at the beginning. Anywho, enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

**WISH UPON A MISTLETOE**

Lief once more retired to his bedchamber, dissatisfied. Jasmine was in Broome with Barda and Lindal, finalising the details with the town to the North of what they would contribute to the Winter Ball in two day's time.

The Winter Ball was a festivity suggested by Sharn – Lief's mother had often spoken fondly of the celebration to mark the beginning of the snow fall. It had been her favourite time of the year when she was Queen. In those days, it had been an exclusive affair, and only those living in the Palace in Del, along with a few choice noble families from Tora, were permitted to be in attendance.

Now, Lief thought, now all of Deltora is invited to celebrate. Each region was planning its own celebrations, but the ball at the palace was open to all who wished to attend.

Barda, Jasmine and Lindal were to return to the Palace tomorrow, along with those from Broome who would be attending the ball. So used was Lief to having Jasmine always nearby, the times when she was gone from the palace for up to a week were becoming more and more dull and unbearable.

At first, a few months ago when Lief realised how excessively sad he became in Jasmine's absence, he had organised with the Kin to have a small store of the Dreaming Water. Each night, before he went to bed, he would think of Jasmine, and drink from the water. It was merely to check on her safety, Lief told himself. But he could not deny it was also to give him peace of heart, to see Jasmine. Happy and safe.

And so, this night, Lief did the same as he did every night when she was gone. He dreamed of Jasmine.

* * *

_Lief could see that Barda and Lindal were sitting in a secluded corner, heads bent together, holding hands. He spared a thought to wonder if Barda had yet asked Lindal to marry him. Lief himself lacked the courage to ask Jasmine, though he was growing increasingly confident that Jasmine felt at least a little about him like he felt about her._

_Love, to Lief, was not a strong enough word to convey what he felt for Jasmine._

_Looking about the room, Lief spotted Jasmine sitting at a table amongst five people with painted designs on their heads. Broome folk. There was one man there who looked as though he, like Jasmine, was not native to the area. His long black hair and flowing robes suggested he was Toran._

_Lief approached, the mere sight of Jasmine calming his heart beat, settling his nerves. He noted that Jasmine looked very content, a satisfied smile upon her face. Lief wondered what could inspire such a look on Jasmine, when the girl herself glanced down at her hand. Lief followed her gaze._

_And felt his heart stop._

_After a few seconds, which to Lief felt like an eternity, he felt his heart sink into his stomach. Jasmine's hand was clasped between the hands of the Toran man. He saw Jasmine smile wider at the man, her eyes almost apologetic, as she murmured the words "Thank-you."_

* * *

Lief woke with a start. He felt his heart still beating rapidly, still feeling lower than he was sure it usually did. Sweat ran in beads down his forward. What did it mean? What was Jasmine doing? He felt a pain – almost as great as any injury he had ever received – in his chest.

How could Jasmine do this to him?

Immediately, Lief rebuked himself. Jasmine had not knowingly hurt him – she was unaware that he was watching her from his sleep. And for all he knew, the hand-holding could be completely innocent. Indeed, it very well may be. But still...

Lief tried to ignore his pain, clear his mind, and return to sleep. Jasmine would return soon enough. Then, and only then, would he receive his answers.

* * *

The next day dawned, and Lief did not have long to wait before Jasmine, Barda and Lindal were riding through the palace gates. There were nearly twenty people of Broome following behind Lindal, who was herself trailing a sled behind her horse, laden with food for the festivities the following day. A few of the others also trailed sleds behind their steed.

Lief noted with a pang of unease that the Toran man rode beside Jasmine, a wide grin on both their faces.

"Lief!" Jasmine called, her mood seeming to improve even more upon seeing him. Lief wondered numbly if it was because she had 'good news' to tell him. He was certain he could never find such news to be good. Oh, why had he waited so long to make his intentions known? Why had he never verbalised how he felt about Jasmine?

Because he thought it had been obvious. He thought it had been known. Because he had thought Jasmine felt the same way.

Jasmine jumped down from Swift, quickly followed by the Toran man, who anxiously reached for her hand. Lief clenched his teeth as they approached.

Jasmine, noticing the frown on his face, followed his gaze to her hand. She coloured, but did not move to free it from the Toran's grasp.

"Ryehad has been a lucky find," Jasmine began, smiling at the Toran man. "When riding to Broome we encountered some wild Muddlets."

"Very abruptly," Barda interjected roughly, throwing a glance at Jasmine. "It was a strange part of the woods, and sounds echoed in such an odd manner than Jasmine was not able to determine exactly where the herd of Muddlets were."

"They were frightened when we came upon them, and began stampeding. They frightened the horses, and Swift bucked. I was thrown from her back – my hand was trod on by one of the Muddlets. I got out of the way quickly, but the damage was done."

Lief felt his expression shift into one of anxious concern for Jasmine, unable to verbalise his remorse and anxiety for her. He should have been there with them. Had he not promised himself never to let any harm befall Jasmine?

"Shattered the bones," Lindal shook her head sorrowfully. "We hurried on to Broome, unsure of what to do. Thankfully for us, Ryehad was there. He is a Toran, if you could not tell. He was in town, visiting his intended."

"Oh," was all Lief could muster, such an overwhelming rush of feelings flooding him.

"Indeed," Ryehad spoke for the first time. "Using Toran magic, I was able to heal your friend's hand. By now, the bones are all healed. It just remains for me to reduce the swelling and remove the ache. It should not be much longer now, but Jasmine was anxious to return to the palace."

"I did not want you worrying about us if we were late," Jasmine supplied, looking a little flustered. Lief wondered briefly at this. "So Ryehad offered to return with us, so he and his intended, Tida," here, Jasmine gestured to one of the women from Broome who bowed her head to Lief, "are now to join us tomorrow night for the festivities."

"Indeed?" Lief felt such an abundance of relief and happiness, that he was momentarily speechless. He moved to Jasmine, took her free hand in his. "I am glad to hear that all shall be well then – and thank-you for remembering me." Lief fought the urge to kiss her hand, with such an audience as he now had.

Barda cleared his throat, breaking the silence left after Lief had finished speaking. "Shall we carry on, then? I am starving."

"Typical," Lindal laughed. "How like an old bear! Food never far from your thoughts!"

Barda made some retort, but Lief did not hear. He had eyes and ears only for Jasmine, who was shyly smiling up at him, murmuring something about the numbers expected for the ball the next day.

"Come Lief," she now said. "We must continue preparations." And so Lief walked Jasmine back to the palace, still grasping her hand.

* * *

The day of the ball arrived, and as Lief surveyed the hall one last time before the guests arrived, Sharn approached him.

"What do you think? Is it not simply marvellous? So elegant and beautiful, just the way I remember it from my youth."

"It looks wonderful, Mother," Lief smiled. "So – decorative."

Sharn laughed. "Yes, a bit over the top perhaps, but that is how it always was. Most of the decorations are symbolic, or have some special intention."

"What of those clusters of leaves, hanging from the ceiling? There are quite a few of those, and they are suspended quite low."

"Ah, those," Sharn smiled, as though at some personal joke. "That is called mistletoe Lief, and they are a very great winter tradition. The lore of mistletoe goes that, should two people happen to stop beneath a garland of mistletoe, they must kiss."

"Indeed?" Lief blushed. He could not help but immediately think of he and Jasmine stopping beneath some of the leaves.

Sharn frowned slightly as a servant girl approached, an apologetic look on her face.

"I am sorry, Queen Sharn," the girl began. "But she refused to be forced. And now she has stormed off to the palace aviary."

Sharn sighed, before smiling kindly at the girl. "That is alright. I thank-you for trying. I shouldn't really have expected her to agree. You may resume normal duties, Liann."

The girl bowed, and hurried off once more.

"Were you speaking of Jasmine?" Lief was unable to contain his curiosity. "What would she not be forced to do?"

"Do not fret so, Lief. It is of no consequence. I just thought, in honour of the occasion, Jasmine may be persuaded to wear a dress to tomorrow night's ball. It seems, however, that she refuses to change her appearance for it. And I must say, I envy her that kind of confidence and sense of self."

"Indeed, that is very like Jasmine." Lief smiled fondly.

"Yes, it is. How about you, Lief? Was the suit I had made for you to your liking?"

"I like it very much."

"Good, good. That is excellent. I thought, when I saw one similar, that you would look very handsome in a design like that – just in case there were any ladies you wished to impress tonight." Sharn smiled knowingly when her son's cheeks flushed crimson. She laughed, and left the room, intent on taking care of the next stage of the preparations.

* * *

It was not long at all before the festivities were well underway. Lief, in the suit his mother had bought him, was wondering around the hall, greeting people absently with smiles, in his search for Jasmine.

"Ah, King Lief!" Lindal clapped him heavily on the shoulder. "You do look mighty good, tonight. Can you have a certain lady in mind?"

When Lief did not reply, but glanced at the ground, embarrassed, Lindal barked out a laugh. "There is no need for secrets with me, Lief!" she said. "But I do believe I saw Jasmine not long ago." Lindal threw her head about, looking for Jasmine. Something that caught her glance as she looked up sent her into peals of laughter.

Following her gaze, Lief looked up to see mistletoe above them. He fought back a slight panic. This was all wrong! It was supposed to be Jasmine he met under the mistletoe. Jasmine was supposed to be his first kiss!

"Come, now, young King. Where is my kiss?" Lindal was enjoying herself – and Lief's discomfort – immensely.

Lief hesitantly leaned in, standing on his toes for Lindal was taller than he, to give her a very quick peck on the cheek. Lindal could not contain her roar of laughter, causing several people nearby to turn and stare.

"That is not how you kiss a woman!" Lief heard a gruff voice yell. He felt himself be pulled out from under the mistletoe by his collar.

In that instant, Barda was standing where Lief had been just a moment before.

"This," Barda was trying to sound severe, but his smile gave him away. "Is how you kiss a woman."

And Barda took Lindal in his arms, and he kissed her passionately. The small crowd that had been watching cheered and laughed. Lief laughed to, as he backed away to give them some privacy. As he did so, he bumped into someone behind him.

"Sorry," Lief was quick to turn around and apologise. He froze when he realised who he had bumped into.

Jasmine.

Though Jasmine had refused to wear the dress Sharn had supplied, she had indeed changed her regular appearance in honour of the ball. Her long, curly hair was brushed and loosely tied back. She was not wearing a dress, but was wearing a very pretty green tunic and leggings. Lief thought she looked absolutely beautiful.

"Lief," Jasmine looked just as stunned as Lief felt. "You look very... handsome tonight." Though she stumbled on the words, Lief could see she was sincere.

He beamed at her, feeling a rush of confidence. "Thank-you, Jasmine. You look very beautiful yourself."

"Hardly," Jasmine scoffed. But she could not hide the pleased smile that appeared on her face.

Lief laughed, and glanced up; hoping, praying. His prayers were answered, for there, above the spot where he and Jasmine were standing, was a sprig of mistletoe.

"Mistletoe," Lief said, pointing up.

"Oh?" Jasmine glanced up. He could see she did not know the significance of it. "It is not a very pretty plant, is it?"

"No, but what it stands for is pretty." Lief could see Jasmine looking at him expectantly. "Mistletoe stands for love. The tradition goes that when two people stand under a bough of mistletoe together, they must kiss."

"Oh," Jasmine blushed. He could see that she was uncertain, so he pointed out a few couples around the room her were kissing under the mistletoe. Amongst them were Barda and Lindal, who were still kissing with great enthusiasm in the same spot where Lief had left them. He chuckled briefly.

Then he turned to face Jasmine, smiling down at her. She still looked a little nervous, but was offering him a shy smile. He took this as encouragement.

"What say you, Jasmine? Would you like to kiss me?"

"I would love to." Jasmine's smile was growing.

"That works out well then," Lief's smile grew in response. "Seeing as though I love you and all."

Jasmine was able to get out just one blissful laugh before Lief's lips were pressed against her own, love, happiness and excitement dictating his movements.

When they broke apart for air after several moments, as Lief rested his forehead on Jasmine's, he took her hands in both of his.

Jasmine's smile was exuberant, and she met Lief's eyes, saying, "Well, that _is_ convenient. Seeing as though I love you too and all."

Lief felt as though his heart, which was already thrumming from their kiss, was sure to burst from happiness upon hearing Jasmine's words. He leaned in once more to kiss her, and this time was even more magical than the first, if it was possible.

Those who saw the happy couple smiled contentedly at the sight. Finally, a true happiness and blessing in the form of Jasmine's love had been granted to the King they all adored.

Sharn looked on, happy and proud in her son's choice, remembering the moment of her first kiss, with Lief's father. Endon.

Someone exclaimed, "Look! The first snowfall has just begun! See? The flakes are drifting down from the sky!"

This claimed almost everyone's attention, and the people at the ball crowded the hall's windows, trying to catch a glance of the majestic first snow fall for the season. But all this was lost on Lief and Jasmine – and, indeed, Barda and Lindal – who were all too happy in the pleasure and joy they had found for themselves, in each other.

* * *

**And cut. That is where this wintery tale ends. Here, in Australia, it is summer! Huzzah! So while it is (allegedly) snowing in the land of Deltora, I myself will be at the beach.**

**Anywho, reviews are always very much appreciated. I felt this one was a bit OOC, spesh with all the talk of kissing. But hey, that was merely part of the challenge! I would appreciate any constructive criticism, because I want to get back into this properly before I start up Days of Darkness again.**

**Many thanks for reading my fic!**

**Susie**


End file.
